Facade
by eeveepkmnfan
Summary: Deidara has a weird dream about Tobi. But wait, is it really a dream? And why was Tobi acting so strange in it?...Just who really is the man behind the mask? Warning: bits and hints of shonen-ai.


(A/N:) Hizez! Yeah, I should probably be working on my Deidara story, but...meh. I wrote this in math class, when our teacher let us listen to Carrie Underwood songs. After I had finished my test, I started thinking about the song Best Friends by Toybox/ Aqua (I don't really know which one sings the song). And that led me straight to thinking about Tobi! :) And thus, this story was born. Sorry if it's suckish, but my brain was kinda fried from all the numbers. :P

...

"Sempai! Deidara-sempai! Ne, ne, Deidara-sempai!" Tobi whined loudly, flailing his arms all over the place. He was walking behind a certain blonde bomber who currently had a worryingly, severely twitching eye. The annoyance was rolling off of him in rich, dark waves.

Although they didn't seem to be reaching Tobi, for the masked man continued to speak.

"Sempaiiiiii~. Deiiiidaraaaaa-sempaiiii...Sempaiiiii..."

_'Just ignore him, un! Just ignore the idiot!'_ Deidara grit his teeth and narrowed his sky blue eyes, clenching his fists.

"Sempai! Sempai! Guess what! Tobi has a song for his sempai!" The masked ninja started to excitedly jump up and down.

_'Oh god, un.'_ Deidara face palmed. _'Someone save me from this baka, hmm.'_

"OH! He's my sempai, best of all sempais, do you have a sempai too?" Tobi had started singing and break dancing, annoying the hell out of Deidara.

"Tobi, hmm! I swear, if you don't stop, yeah!" He was shaking his fists at the other, and his face was contorted with fury, and in his eyes was the promise of death. A very, very painful death.

"He tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy! Oh, you should get a sempai too!"

"Tobi!" The birds fled from their safe perches in the trees, and the wind shook and vibrated under the from the sheer force of Deidara's loud sentence.

The bomber was seething and shaking with anger, and had, by now halted his steps.

_'Try...to stay calm, yeah! Try to stay calm...Unfortunately, Leader-sama would have my head for killing this imbecile, hmm...'_

Deidara's muscles slowly relaxed as he breathed deeply in and out, in an effort to rein in his emotions.

Just as the artist was about to continue walking, Tobi tackled him to the ground.

"Ummuph!" Deidara's face met the forest floor. "Twobi, nn! Eggo of ee! Twobi, mm!" The blonde was trapped underneath the other. He was trying desperately to break free, but Tobi just pressed down harder. He tried hitting the masked man in the face, but his arms were soon in an iron grip.

_'What is this idiot doing, hmm! I'm so going to kill him when I'm free!'_

"Oh, sempai..." Tobi's voice had changed. It had become something deeper, something dark and sadistic. And as the orange lollipop faced man flipped him over, Deidara took quick notice.

Tobi leaned down and pressed the side of his mask next to the bomber's ear. "You're so cute when you're angry." he whispered.

Deidara's heart was beating fast. It could have been because he was frightened of what Tobi was doing and saying, or maybe he was surprised. Or perhaps...Perhaps it could have been something even Deidara himself didn't know about...

"Who are you, un?" even though it was such a tiny, tiny whisper, the artist's voice did not waver or shake. It held the determination and confidence that only hardened shinobi could have obtained. It was a strong whisper, one that refused to be beaten down.

Tobi leaned back, now straddling Deidara, and put his thumb to the bottom of his mask in mock thought. "Hmm...Let's see..**I** am just Tobi. But I suppose you wouldn't know that, sempai. Anyway..." he suddenly pulled Deidara forward, to where they were face to mask. "...Sweet dreams, Deidara-chan."

'_What? 'Sweet dreams'? What does he mean, hmm?'_

Tobi slowly pulled off his swirly orange mask, revealing his face to the bomber.

"You-! You, un! What are-!" He was cut off by pale lips melting against his own. His eyes widened and then slowly closed. He slumped back down to the ground, as Tobi made no move to catch him.

"Deidara...Maybe one day you'll figure it all out...But, until then, I can only be 'Tobi'. I'll be Tobi for you, even if you don't want me to. Even if you end up hating me, I will play my part through to the end." He solemnly gazed up at the clear, cloudless sky. The sun was bright and hot, shining its rays down onto the earth.

He basked in the sun's light a few minutes, before looking down at Deidara once again. He sighed.

"But...Don't you know? I'm just a bitter old man. With all that I've said and done, it just comes to show that I don't know much at all. But even someone like me knows this, sempai..." he lowered his lips to the sleeping body below him as he said quietly, "Sometimes it's the little things that give you away." His hand caressed the side of Deidara's face gently before getting off the blonde.

He walked calmly toward the trees, but turned, smiled, and said, "See you later, Deidara-chan."

...

"_Deidara-chan..."_

"_Deidara-chan..."_

"_Deidara.."_

"Deidara sempai."

"Deidara-sempai."

"Sempai!"

"Uwaah!" Deidara bolted upwards, hitting Tobi head on.

"Aah!" Tobi cried out in pain, holding his head in his hands. "Itaiii...Deidara-sempai has a very hard head..."

"Tobi!" The blonde bomber shouted out, pointing his finger at the masked man.

"It's not nice to point, sempai!" he whined, wriggling his body like a worm.

Deidara's eye twitched. "Shut up, hmm! I don't care! Just tell me what that was all about, yeah!" he was shooting a death glare, making Tobi shrink in on himself and stop his wriggling.

Tobi put his hands out in front of him, forming an x. "Tobi doesn't know what Deidara-sempai is talking about!...Unless sempai means that one time when sempai and Tobi went to that weird place with the crazy dancer-chans. If sempai means that-"

"Tobi, shut up, yeah!" Deidara's face blossomed pink, even when he was shooting Tobi a dirty look. "I'm talking about when you...you know, hmm! When you did that thing to me, un! You know what I'm talking about!" The feeling of Tobi's lips was still fresh in his mind. The memory of being pinned down, and hearing that deep, sensual voice.

Tobi cocked his head to the side and asked confusedly, "Huh?"

A tick mark appeared on the Iwa nin's forehead. "Don't give me that, you bastard, un! You know what you did, hmm!"

"But sempai! Tobi really doesn't know what sempai is talking about! Honest!" he put his palms over his heart, nodding vigorously.

"Tch! Why you-!" The blonde started chasing Tobi.

"Ah! Deidara-sempai, are Tobi and sempai playing tag?"

Deidara snarled out viciously, scowling, "Yes, hmm! Now run for your life, Tobi, yeah!"

The masked man jumped from tree to tree, trying to avoid the bomb artist. "Katsu, yeah!" The trees nearest Tobi all exploded. "Aaaaa! Go easy on Tobi, Deidara-sempai!"

"Katsu!"

"Aaaaa!" The lollipop ninja scrambled to get to the nearest tree. Once he found one, he hid and tried to catch his breath. One of his hands was on the tree and the other lay on his heart. He panted as he muttered to himself, "Oh, sempai!...Hahh...You really...like to tease Tobi...don't you? Hahh...well, that's okay...Because Tobi will always tease you back!"

He jumped out into the open, away from he safety of the tree as he bravely declared in a happy voice, "Deidara-sempai! You're not very good at catching me!"

"Die Tobi, un! Katsu!"

...

(A/N:) Yeah, it turned out longer than I had planned...And yeah, it's one weird oneshot, right? It's very abstract and kind of a puzzle, but a lot of it is open for interpretation. I'd like to hear what you think about it. ^ ^ Sorry if they seemed to be out of character or something...Like I said, my brain was fried! xD


End file.
